Broken
by Koji-Magnificent Destruction
Summary: What happens when the Ishidas are named the new leaders of the DD? Tai and Davis disappear for years and Matt decides he wants to be the King of the Digital world using the DD. I'm beginning the process of...fixing the older chapters to be better quality.
1. Dreams

Sora was dreaming. Dreaming about a certain boy. Such dreams had been becoming a usual occurrence the last two years. Oftentimes they included her and Tai as a couple. But that was impossible now. Tai and Davis had disappeared two years ago. The day he had found out Matt and Sora had not only been dating but sleeping together as well. He had found out in the worst possible way. He had walked in on them. But this dream was different somehow.

"Tai!" she shouted as she approached the tree that she and her best friend used to sit under when they were kids.

'Figures,' Tai thought sadly. "Hi Sora," he said, donning his now-normal fake smile. It had been years since he had truly smiled. "What are you doing here? Then again you show up in my dreams all the time, so why should tonight be any different? Hey Ishida, you can come out now. I know you two are dying to torment me like usual!" he shouted.

Sora was puzzled. 'He acts as if this is his dream,' she thought, then shrugged it off and decided to play along. Sora sat down beside him. "No tormenting tonight," she said.

"Then I guess I have your undivided attention. That means I can drop the act and tell you what happened to me," he said, a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"Where did you go, Tai?" Sora asked, feeling stupid for asking dream Tai this. "We miss you." Sora saw Tai start to shake, and then realized he was laughing.

"You all miss me. Yep, right. I suppose Ishida needs Omnimon and Imperealdramon paladin mode so he can achieve his ambition of becoming the DD ruler of the DW. I suppose that you all miss Davis for the same reason."

"That not true Tai!" Sora said angrily.

"Did you know that you don't age in the DW?" he asked, abruptly changing the subject. Two years in the DW is a lot longer than in the RW. I found out some interesting things. For example, I found a prophecy. '**When darkness stops her attempts to kill the one of destiny, the world will know a fleeting peace. After three years, three kingdoms will arise. One of evil intent, a virus to the DW headed by the ultimate evil. One by Friendship after embracing Darkness and gaining a long sealed power. The final kingdom shall be revived by the true ruler, the sole survivor of the long dead Ryuzaki royal family. At this time the peace will be shattered by war between the kingdoms. During these troubled times, Darkness and Power will be revealed. Love and Darkness will make a choice that will doom both worlds or mark herself, Courage, and Power as the most powerful two DD of both worlds.'" **

"Tai, Matt and TK need you and Davis to help them!" she said, purposefully ignoring his revelation.

"Help them do what Sora? Killing m-Prince Ryuzaki? Not A chance in hell! What have you done for me since that day at the concert?" Tai was shouting now. "Remember our spot? The one you and I promised never to share with anyone! You took Ishida there on your second date! How about that the first championship trophy you ever got? The one I gave you? It's in Ishida's room with the words 'World Class Boyfriend' on it! How about the day that I found out that the Ishidas were voted the new leaders of the DD?!" He was standing now. "Davis was the only one who voted for me; even Hikari voted against me! And every one of the DD knew about you and Ishida but Ken, Davis and I! You all kept it from Ken because you knew he would have told Davis, who would have told me!" Tai stopped to catch his breath, closing his eyes as he calmed himself. "The Virus Kingdom and Yamimon…the Vaccine Kingdom and Yamato Ishida…and the Data Kingdom and Prince Ryuzaki." He opened his eyes and looked straight into hers. "You DD should visit him if you want to know where Davis and I are." Tai paused and then let out a small laugh, and for a moment Sora saw his face full of pain and sadness. "It's funny," he said softly, "I always thought I was unbreakable. Many digimon have tried, but only one person ever had the ability to. She broke my spirit, my courage, and my heart." He started walking away but stopped after a few paces and turned his head to the side. "You always were the only one who could break me, Sora. I felt invincible because I never thought you would ever _try_ to break me…but I was wrong….Dark Princess Sora." 23 4b


	2. Ice

Me: First of all, let it be known that is don't hate the Ishidas. I only dislike them because of the idiots making digimon made it Sorato and Takari. That's right, I said it. I don't own Digimon.(or any songs I use)

Tai: And if you did?

Me: you would be more than the leader of the digidestind. Taichi Kamiya, Commander of the Shekon Ryu and Resident Badass of the digital world!!! Did I mention that you would be king?

Tai: *at loss for words* you would do that?

Sora: what about me? I'll be with Tai, right? *looks at me hopefully*

Me: What are you, a moron? OF COURSE!! Taiora and Daikari for Everyone!!! Let the fun begin!!!!

Sora woke with a start. "No, it was just a dream. There is no way he could know about me." Tears began to fall from her eyes. "He was so cold to me. I'm his best friend! How could he leave me like that? Dammit, Why do I feel like this? Why do I care what's happened to him?" Sora walked over to her dresser and picked up the hat that she had worn for years and put it on. The welcome feeling of indifference helped to ease her mind. "Yeah, right, like I could ever care about him" she said. 'But you do' said a little voice in the back of her head. "Shut up conscience" she said, then stopped. Her eyes grew wide. "No, that did NOT just happen" Sora said. "That CAN'T happen."

Meanwhile somewhere in the DW a certain Taichi Kamiya woke. "That was a weird dream. I talked to Sora without Matt there." He sat up, and thought back to when he had been leader of the DD. Tears started to form in his eyes. "Why do I still feel like this? I was supposed to be over her already. She betrayed me so many times in the past."

"So you still love her?" came a familiar voice. "Your not the only one not over the girl they left behind."

"So you are still hung up on Hikari as well?" Tai asked, turning to look at the boy standing in his doorway, "Davis. You should stop coming to my room like this. People might get the wrong idea."

Davis smirked. "would that be such a bad thing? Then the girls would stop eying you like they were thinking of the best way to seduce you."

"I can't go back to sleep. Want to practice music?" Tai asked

"Have I ever refused?" Davis said.

Later…..

"Is everything in place?" Tai asked.

"Yeah. What song should we start with?" Davis queried

"We'll start with 'Ice'."

(this song is 'Ice' by the Rasmus)

I see you try to avoid me

You ain't so friendly

Cold like ice I can see what that means

Let me explain first why I haven't been around

I let you know why I haven't seen you everyday

Been busy with the band if you know what that means

I heard you're talking things about me

Building barricades around me

So real friendship

Wasn't real at all it seemed

And if it's so that you're talking shit behind my back

I'll let you know I can fight back in the cruelest way

So I'm asking for peace, if you know what that means

Say it again if you want to depress me

Say it again go ahead

I feel nothing(x2)

You wanna say something to me

Come and say something to me

What is wrong with you may I ask

And if it's so that you're talking shit behind my back

I'll let you know I can fight back in the cruelest way

So I'm asking for peace, if you know what that means

Say it again if you want to depress me

Say it again go ahead

I feel nothing(x2)

After several other songs, Tai and Davis realized that though it was seven thirty in the morning, they had acquired a small audience.

"Lisa, what are you doing here? I thought that I told you to go check out the intruders in the Forest of Irrelevant Road Signs?"

"We did. They were no threat. Just some kids that got sucked in on accident. I sent them back and told them to stay out of the DW since it is getting too dangerous for kids."

"So it wasn't them?" Tai asked.

"Not them. And they have no clue as to what's going on in the DW or who Yamato Ishida is."

"Good"

Back in the RW

"I called you here for a good reason, so be quiet!" snapped Matt at a large group of DD. "Now you all know of the one that many Digimon call Prince Ryuzaki, right? Well, if anyone has any clue as to the identity of this self-proclaimed prince, I want to know NOW! If not then resume your previous assignments of persuading the parts of the DW we haven't conquered to join me."

"Yes, sir!" came a multitude of voices as they left the room.

"Izzy, have you got anything on this guy?" Matt asked.

"I pinpointed the location of the enigmatic entity's dwelling place, but all my hypothesizes have been proven false by various factors as to who this said entity could be."

Matt looked confused. "is there a menu on you that allows me to choose what language you use? English please!"

"I know where he lives, but I have no idea who he is." Izzy said plainly.

"Matt, I think we should visit him." Sora said, speaking for the first time.

"We can't risk it. The digimon we have been encountering are getting more powerful. Last time it took all of our digimon in mega form to defeat three enemies. For all we know, it could be his doing!"

"Please Matt, maybe we could ask if he knows where Tai and Davis are. Then we'll have Omnimon And Impearialdramon paladin mode to help us!"

Matt thought for a minute. "Fine we'll go to see him. But we will find out who he is while we're at it. And if he has a problem with me and my Kingdom, then we will have to deal with him."

Well, here's the next Chapter. It was fun to write.

First' I would like to thank Thunderbird for the positive Review. It was my first, so I'm really glad someone liked it enough to comment. You might also enjoy another fic I'm going to write soon. What if there were SIX sovereigns istead of four? If you give me enough info on you and the digimon you would like to have I may make you a part of a story. Please keep reviewing. If you do, I will do my best to be fast updating. also if any one knows any good songs, tell me. It may influence my writing.

Lord Pata, like I said, I don't hate the Ishidas. I also apologize for OOCness. Tai has his reasons. Any bashing is unintentional as I don't wish to immediately piss anyone off so quickly. Thank you for bringing this to my attention though.

Oh, I almost forgot. TAIORA FOREVER!!!! (And Daikari too, but I would rather read a fic with Takari in it than Sorato)


	3. Ryukyuubimon and Veemon's nosebleed

Me: I'm back with the next chapter of Broken!!!!

Tai: Is there going to be action in this chapter? I'm getting bored.

Me: don't mock me. I can still make this Sorato!!

Tai: *pales* NOOOOOO!!!!

Me: Who am I kidding? I can't write a Sorato!! I would rather commit seppuku!

Sora: That can be arranged if you threaten my Tai again.

Me: *pales* you wouldn't.

Sora: would and could. No one would be able to tell I did it.

Me: O_O

The DD arrived in the DW at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"What's going on?" TK shouted as hordes of terrified Digimon ran past the DD.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out!" yelled Matt.

"It is my belief that we have stumbled upon a battleground" Izzy said.

As if to confirm Izzy's suspicions, a giant explosion was heard nearby and a girl came flying through a nearby wall and crashed into Izzy.

"Dammit, of all the days to go on patrol without our digimon." She said getting off of Izzy. The girl had shoulder length red hair and blue eyes, which widened as she looked at the DD. "It's you!" she said, clearly surprised. "Tana, guys, we have a situation!"

"No kidding!" yelled a boy's voice from the direction of the explosion. "Is the Commander going to get here anytime soon? We're getting our butts kicked and handed back to us over here! When I agreed to join, you said nothing about fighting mega level digimon! "

"You, stay here." The redhead said coldly. "We have some Diaboromon vermin to take care of."

"No thanks. Guys, Digivolve to mega." Matt said. The Digimon proceeded to do so, or go to ultimate if they couldn't achieve mega.

"Fine, don't listen to me. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find my sword."

"You're fighting them yourselves? That's suicide! A ordinary human has no chance against a Mega level digimon! It's scientifically impossible!" Izzy burst out.

"The Commander and Prince Ryuzaki pride themselves with the ability to achieve the impossible, and push us to do the same. Speaking of the Commander, he's almost here. If you want a crack at the Diaboromon, you better hurry."

It only went downhill from there. The Diaboromon made short work of the ultimates. Metelgarurumon was the first to go down of the megas, followed by Herculeskabutarimon and Pliesomon. Seraphimon, Magnadramon, and Phenixmon were the last ones standing and were doing fine, until the appearance of Armageddenmon.

"No way! This can't be happening!" TK shouted in anger.

"Way. It IS happening, which is why I'm here. Tana! I brought Renamon, since she is the only one we really need now." A boy wrapped in a red cloak with a hood hiding his face walked up to the redhead. "Sorry Lisa, I was busy and came as soon as I could."

"Busy doing what? Making out with Prince Ryuzaki?" Lisa spat.

"No, getting ambushed. And I'm going to pretend you didn't say that. Oh, by the way….EWWWWWWWW! Why the hell would I be making out with my mentor? We are both very straight. If our past history hasn't proved that, I'm not sure what will." The boy shot back. "Where is Tana? If she gets hurt, Ryuzaki will have my head. I really don't know why he's so protective of her, though."

"Lisa! Is that the Commander? We need some help over here." Said a girl running up to the group. She was dressed the same as the boy and like him, they couldn't see her face. She then spotted Renamon. "Renamon! Where are all the other digimon? Never mind, you have to digivolve to mega and help!"

"No, don't go to mega, Tana, they're too powerful for that. Use this." The boy said, tossing something to the girl. "Dragon armor digivolve her. Just say 'dragon armor energize, Setsoru' and you'll see why. I honestly don't know why he's giving you one, let alone giving you Setsoru, the third most powerful one."

Lisa looked _pissed_. "This is her second day, and she gets one already?_ I_ haven't even gotten one!"

Tana ignored the fuming Lisa. "Dragon armor energize, Setsoru!" she shouted.

"Renamon Dragon armor Digivolve to…. Ryukyuubimon!" Where Renamon once stood, a beautiful kitsune now stood. She was the same size as Renamon, but she was wearing a suit if rainbow armor which seemed to swirl and change colors as you looked at it. She was also wearing two Japanese style swords on her back. Her yellow fur seemed to glow vibrantly as though it were the sun. But the most noticeable thing was that her icy blue eyes now glowed gold and were full of warmth and love for her friends and allies, while at the same time, full of disgust and disdain that assured swift and sure judgment on her enemies. Ryukyuubimon turned to face the battle. "Armageddenmon and Diaboromon! You have attacked a innocent village that has done you no harm. What do you have to say for yourselves? Be careful how you answer, as it will decide your fate." Ryukyuubimon said, her voice ringing out in a way that all could hear it. It was a voice full of power, but also full of feminine charm that clearly indicated that she was a girl.

Amageddenmon's response was to send a destiny destroyer at Ryukyuubimon, which expoded when it hit her. When the smoke cleared, everyone saw Ryukyuubimon standing without a scratch on her.

"Your fate has been decided." Ryukyuubimon said, drawing one of the swords. "Setsoru's judgment" she said, swinging her sword. A blue light came off of the sword and slammed into Armageddenmon and a few Diaboromon. The Diaboromon were promptly deleted and Armageddenmon went flying.

"Wow," Tana said in awe.

"Prodigious!" breathed Izzy. He then proceeded to check the digimon database for Ryukyuubimon. "No way, Ryukyuubimon isn't in the database!"

"I bet if Veemon were here, he would have passed out from blood loss. Ryukyuubimon is his type," said the Commander.

"I heard that!" said a voice behind them. Everyone turned to look at the blue digimon. Said digimon took one good look at Ryukyuubimon, and immediately got a nosebleed. "WOW! Talk a major hottie!"

"Okay, start talking! Who are you, and what's going on?" Matt said.

Well, here it is. The next chapter.

Thunderbird, I think veemon has the hots for your digimon. Sorry about that. This probably isn't as good as it could have been, but I'm trying to keep my word to update as fast as possible. Please keep reading and reviewing. I enjoy your comments. They give me reason to update.

Lord Pata, if you have any more words of wisdom to share, please do. I don't mind your criticism if it helps me write.


	4. Ryuveemon and Davis

Me: Yay! I have third person reviewing! You're so kind! Unlike my little sister, who is a big fan of read and run!

Tai: *sweatdrops* your getting off the subject.

Sora: does Biyomon get to Dragon armor digivolve?

Me: maybe, if you're good.

Ryukyuubimon: *walks in* Since Koji seems to keep forgetting, I'm here to do the disclaimer. Koji Ryuzaki does not own anything but a kitten named Ada who insists computers are bad and then tries to block the screen. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a date with Ryuveemon.

Tai: O_O

Sora: O_O

Me: O_O

"Okay, start talking! Who are you, and what's going on? I want some answers, and you're going to give them to me!" Matt demanded.

"Ya know, as much fun as that sounds, I have a better idea. How about I give you the finger, and then Veemon and I go help Ryukyuubimon kick some ass?" The Commander then proceeded to give Matt the finger, and said, "Dragon Armor Energize, Dakaru!"

"Veemon Dragon Armor Digivolve too…. Ryuveemon! Where Veemon once stood a Wargreymon sized digimon. He wasn't overly muscled like Ev-veemon, but he wasn't scrawny either. He was wearing armor that was the same color as the sky on a starlit night and had two swords. One was a giant broadsword almost as tall as he was, and the other was an impossibly long katana (think of Sephiroth's sword). His eyes shined silver and this, along with the armor, gave a clear 'don't mess with me, I'm a badass just looking for asses to kick' message to anyone who saw him. "Hey, Ryukyuubimon! Are you doing anything later? If not, would you mind going to get something to eat with me?"

"Ryuveemon, now is not the time to be flirting!" the Commander yelled. This was the moment a Diaboromon decided to attack him.

"Cable Crusher!" the attack connected with the Commander and there was an explosion of dust.

"Right, I guess I did leave myself wide open." Came the Commander's voice from the cloud of dust. A gust of wind blew the dust away and revealed the Commander standing there blocking the attack with a broadsword that everyone _knew _he didn't have before. He was also missing his right glove, where the symbol of the crest of Courage shone brightly. "Diaboromon, say hello to my sword, Courage." He then knocked the attack aside, causing it to slam into the ground beside him and charged at the digimon, slashing him in the middle. "This cloak is restricting my movements. I think I'll lose it." And with that declaration, he threw the sword in the air and pulled off the cloak and caught the sword. The DD did a double take.

"Davis?!" they all yelled at the same time. To say Davis looked different would be an understatement. His hair wasn't spiked anymore, he seemed to look older and more muscled, and he was wearing armor that looked the same as Ryuveemon's. But what had changed the most were his eyes. They were no longer warm and full of the happy-go-lucky spirit he once had. Instead, they were cold, calculating and boar the look of one who had seen too much to retain their innocence.

"So, the former leader of the armor DD has betrayed us. Why am I not surprised?" said a very pissed off Matt. He was not going to let Davis get away with insulting him.

"One: I didn't betray you. YOU betrayed ME! Two: You're lucky to be alive. If it were my choice, I would have evacuated everyone and left you behind to fight by yourself. But it wasn't my choice. Ryuzaki wants you alive. I won't let you into the castle, though. Ryuzaki wants to test you resourcefulness to see if you are worthy of an audience with him. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some Diaboromon asses to kick." He took off his left glove. "Miracles, come forth!" The crest of Miracles appeared and glowed brilliantly as a sheathed katana appeared. "Destroying evil digimon is a great anger outlet. Commander Daisuke Motomiya is ready to kick some ass!!"

This chapter was way too short. Sorry about that. Between work, cleaning, sleeping, and eating; this is the third most important thing, behind eating and sleeping. Sadly, life says it should be the last on the list. *stares at computer sadly* PLEASE REVIEW!!! Reviews are important to my work.

Thunderbird, RyukyuubimonxRyuveemon. Is this acceptable? I also need to know what you want to look like. Sorry for the short chapter.

Lord Pata, If you find any mistakes, please let me know.

YukiGaAruAI O CourageousLove O, YOUR NAME IS REALLY LONG! I need: Gender, Name (I'll make up a last name if you don't want to give yours out), and what you want to look like under the cloak. Also, do you want your weapons to have names?

Well, it's late and I need to sleep, so bye!

Koji Ryuzaki


	5. Headstrong

Me: I'm back! Did anyone miss me? Probably not. I had a sucky day.

Tai: why are you telling us this?

Me: do you want me to torture you?

Tai: *gulps* ummm I'll shut up now.

Me: ummm, I didn't mean it! There's no need to tell Sora what I said.

Sora: No need to tell me what?

Me: *runs away* don't kill me!!

"Commander Daisuke Motomiya is ready to kick some ass!" Davis said. "But first, I need some background music. Hold this, Lisa." He said, tossing something to her. "Davis grabbed Miracles in his left hand. "Work hard, play hard. In this case, it's both. Time to rock!" As if on cue, the box he tossed to Lisa began to glow and music began to play. Where it was coming from, no one knew. It just seemed to come from all around.

(this song is is Headstrong, by Trapt)

Circling your, circling your, circling your head,  
Contemplating everything you ever said  
Now I see the truth, I got doubt  
A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out  
See you later  
I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)  
Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide

_[Chorus:]_  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away

_[Verse 2:]_  
Conclusions manifest, your first impressions got to be your very best  
I see you're full of shit, and that's alright  
That's how you play, I guess you'll get through every night  
Well now that's over  
I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)  
Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide

_[Chorus]_

_[Verse 3:]_  
I know, I know all about _[x3]_  
I know, I know all about your motives inside, and your decision to hide

_[Chorus]_

As the music started, Davis spun around and, moving with a speed no normal person should possess, plunged Courage into the chest of the Diaboromon he had injured with one arm. He spun again, so the still impaled digimon was behind him and swung the sword over his head, slicing the digimon's head in half. "Ryukyuubimon, Ryuveemon! Take care of Amageddenmon! I'll deal with the Diaboromon," he said.

As the DD watched as Davis joined the fight, Hikari was mortified. 'What happened to him? He's changed so much. What happened to the boy I used to know? The one who was always competing with TK and would do anything to impress me?'

Kari's thoughts were interrupted as Lisa decided to talk. "So this is the famous Daisuke Motomiya in action. He is defiantly Prince Ryuzaki's pupil."

"What happened to him?" Kari asked hesitantly, unsure as to whether or not she would answer. "He used to be a warm, caring person."

Lisa looked at Kari with a sad look in her eyes. "Are you Hikari Kamiya?"

"Yes, I am. Why do you ask?"

"The resemblance is uncanny. As for what happened to him, well, twelve years alone in the DW can do that to a guy. If you were to look in his eyes while he fights, you would see anger, rage, and hate. But if you looked deeper, you would find the true emotions he hides. Sadness, guilt, pain, loneliness, and heartache. He didn't choose to be this way. He is suffering from survivors guilt. He want to help save the DW and will continue to fight to his last breath. This is his reason for living. If he must kill he will, and will not stop fighting until the DW is safe or he is dead. Like our former leader. He led until he was forced to stay behind to give us a chance to get away."

"That sounds like something my brother would do." Kari said sadly.

"You have no idea," Lisa said softly.

"Shall we dance?" Davis taunted as the Diaboromon attacked. The first to tried to crush him with his hands. "Too slow!" Davis said as he disappeared and reappeared behind him, stabbing the digimon in the back. "Com'n, you can do better than that!" he said, pulling out his sword. Three more charged him. Davis threw Courage at one of them, stabbing it the chest and pinning it to a wall. "Time to work, Miracles!" he said. He shifted his left foot behind him, keeping Miracles at his waist. He proceeded to rapidly half unsheathe and re-sheath it. He did this four times, and each time he did, there was a gold flash and several deep gashes appeared on one of the Diaboromon. After doing this four times, fully unsheathed it swinging it upwards at one digimon, sending a silver line at it, and down at the other. The line hit the digimon and sliced through them. "Final Destiny, courtesy of my mentors Tai and Ryuzaki," Davis said sheathing Miracles and reabsorbing it into his hand. He held out his hand and beckoned for it to come to him. To everyones surprise, it dislodged itself and came into Davis's waiting hand.

"What. The. Hell. How the hell did you do that?!" TK yelled.

Meanwhile….

"Destiny Destroyer!" Armageddenmon attacked Ryukyuubimon with full force.

"Ryuveemon! If we beat him in under two minutes, I'll go out with you." Ryukyuubimon said as she dodged the destiny destroyer.

"Really? I guess that's better than a long spectacular battle! Dragon Art level one! Eight Pentagrams of Sealing!"

Suddenly Armageddenmon stopped moving.

"Lets go! I sealed his power. If we attack now, he won't stand a chance!"

"Setsoru's Judgement!" shouted Ryukyuubimon.

"Dakaru's Rage!" yelled Ryuveemon.

The two attacks hit Armageddenmon and he was deleted. Digimon that had been in hiding came out and cheered. A Koramon went up to the two armored digimon.

"If you hadn't shown up when you did, we would be in big trouble! How can we repay you?" he asked.

"A thank you is all we need. We always help those in need." Ryuveemon said.

"Black Dragon squad, move out, we're leaving." Davis commanded.

"No, your not," Matt said angrily. "Davis you have some explaining to do! Why did you and the DD of cowardice leave?!" Matt moved as if to grab Davis but froze when he found the tip of Miracles at his throat.

"NEVER INSULT TAI IN FRONT OF ME!! Give me a reason, Ishida. Please give me a reason to run my sword through your throat." Davis said in a icy voice that made everyone shiver. When Matt didn't say anything, Davis re-sheathed his sword and started to walk away with the others. When he was thirty feet away, he stopped and turned around to face the DD.

"Ryuzaki said if my anger started to get out of control to look under your shirt, Ishida. He said what I saw there would show me why he's sparing you. I want to see this ironclad reason why he wants to keep you alive." Davis then did the first part of the Final Destiny move. Matt's shirt shredded. On his chest was a strange, unfamiliar symbol. Davis's eyes widened. "Oh, I see. That's why. But you chose this, Matt. I guess Ryuzaki thinks you can be saved." With that parting statement, Davis left.

Chapter Complete!!!!

Thunderbird, I want to apologize. My email was acting up and it wasn't until after I posted that I found the PM. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, though. Is Ryukyuubimon and Ryuveemon getting together okay?

Lord Pata, I hope this battle was okay. It was my first fight, so it probably isn't the best.

YukiGaAruAi O CourageousLove O, I hope I didn't disappoint you in any way. Welcome to the Shekkon Ryu.

The Solar Being, Sure the more the merrier. It saves me the trouble of making up more people. I need a name, gender, what you want to look like, digimon you want to have, what weapons you want, and your personality.

Bye for now!

Koji Ryuzaki


	6. WTF? and Ryugreymon

Me: Yay!!! Hyped up on sugar and life!!!!!

Tai: What did you eat!!!!

Me: A one lbs. bag of Reases Pieces.

Tai: WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!!!!!!

Me: Oh, and a two liter of Dr. Pepper.

Tai: Sora! Save me!!!

Sora: KOJI RYUZAKI!!!!! What did you do to my boyfriend?!!!

Me: *Runs away* RUN AWAY!!!

A lone figure stood at the top of a tall tower overlooking his kingdom. He was wearing a red and pink cloak and his face was cold and unforgiving, yet his eyes were sad and lonely. A digimon approached him from behind.

"You wanted to see me, Ryuzaki?" said the small orange dinosaur.

"Agumon, I have received reports that several Myotismon, Venommyotismon, and a few Malomyotismon have been attacking villages along the eastern border. Take a few of the Shekkon Ryu and apprehend them. Use of lethal force is authorized if they show any resistance. You will be in charge, so lead them wisely. If you require assistance, send me a message and I will send reinforcements. Dragon Armor Energize, Senji."

"Agumon Dragon Armor Digivolve to….. Ryugreymon." A pendant around the boy's neck glowed a rainbow assortment of colors. "Ryugreymon Mode Change to…. Ryugreymon, Divine Dragon Mode!" (Henceforth, Divine Dragon Mode will be known as DDM.)

"You should have plenty of power to defeat the troublemakers now." Ryuzaki said.

"You still love her, don't you Ryuzaki? That is who I'm talking to right now, right?"

"Davis, I've always loved her. But it could never happen. For a great number of reasons, one of which is the fact that she's tried to kill me several times. But, for reasons I don't understand myself, I still love her."

"Then tell her! She can't hate you anymore than she already does." Davis said.

"Davis, I can't. Can't as in I lack the ability to. You know as well as I that the moment I try to leave, I'll die. Until the tests and experiments on Tai's body are complete, I can't leave."

"You don't have to leave. They're here in the DW." Davis said, waiting for the explosion of anger and rage. But it never came.

"Davis, Tai's dead. And with him is most of my power. The two of us are nowhere near as powerful as we once were. Keeping his body alive is taking a lot out of me and until we rebind the two of us to his body, Tai will stay in the state he is in. If she or Ishida attack now, while we are weak, Tai will die. But on the other hand, dying by her or Matt's hand may not be so bad. Davis if I die, the throne will pass to you."

Davis nodded sadly. "Are you sure I can't talk you out of this?"

"No, Davis, I've made up my mind."

Meanwhile….

"Damn you, Davis! I can't believe you betrayed us. You traitorous bastard! How dare you hold a sword to my throat and threaten me!" Matt was livid.

"Matt, calm down! You can yell at him when we reach the castle!" Sora pleaded. But she was just as angry, although the target was different.

Hiker was puzzled and staring into space. 'What did she mean; he's suffering from survivor's guilt? And when I said that what they're former leader did sounded like something Tai would do, why did she say I had no idea?'

Joe was focused on trying to figure out how Davis moved so fast. 'The human body is not made for that kind of speed. Under normal circumstances, his body would have suffered from torn muscle ligaments and torn itself apart.'

Yolie was over with Izzy trying to figure out why Ryukyuubimon and Ryuveemon weren't in the digimon database. 'Maybe they're new digimon that have been created by some strange entity?There's nothing in the database about Dragon Armor digivolving!'

Cody was wishing he knew how Davis performed the "Final Destiny" move. 'Such a move could be part of a new or ancient sword style.' He thought to himself.

TK was in shock after seeing Davis fight like that that. 'I would hate to fight his mentors. Wait, he said Tai was one of his mentors! Does that mean Tai can do that too?!'

"Everyone, we're going to Ryuzaki's castle. Davis, Tai, and Ryuzaki have some explaining to do! I'll kick all of their asses!" a very pissed off Matt said. Just then, a giant dragon digimon flew overhead. Two figures were riding on its back. The dragon was midnight black with golden brown eyes. But the most incredible thing was the large amount of pure, unfiltered _power _it was giving off.

Sora's anger was replaced with a new feeling, FEAR. Her entire body was filled with it. "No, it's not possible. That's Ryugreymon DDM!"

Ha! I'm so evil!

So, Thunderbird, What did you think? I hope you liked it.

Lord Pata, as for Mathis Tenan, don't worry, I don't quite share her opinion on the "Takari must die" mission she's on. Like I said, Takari is okay, I just happen to like Daikari more.

YukiGaAruAi O CourageousLove, sorry idk what the symbol will look like. I do know that it is supposed to signify darkness.

The Solar Being, your entrance will be soon, I promise.

Mathis Tenan, don't bash the Takaris, it's not nice. Hope you enjoy. (Pun intended. Okay, it wasn't funny. I just couldn't help it.)


	7. Tai's death and Kari's Kidnapping

Me: I'm back with the latest Update!!!

Tai: *Cheers* that means I'm that much closer to being with Sora!!!

Me: Now, I assume that there are no hardcore Sorato fans reading this, so I'm going to let Tai beat the crap out of Sorato!!!

Sora: O_O Ummmmmmm….

Tai: O_O I'm doing….. what?

Me: *Giggles hysterically*

"I wonder why Ryuzaki is sending us to kidnap a kid?" said sixteen year old Jade Shedo as she and a boy ran though the forest. Jade had light, short, wavy brown hair, brown eyes and light skin. "And why is he sending the two of us alone if the DD are so dangerous?"

"There is something you learn when you work under the Prince. With this guy, there is a reason for _everything._ And as for why he wants this Hikari chick, I have no idea. I stopped asking questions after the first few missions. Although, Ryuzaki has a bad habit if trying to pair people up. He better not be trying to set us up," said the boy. He was fifteen, and had spiky brown hair and brown eyes. "I don't think that is the case here, though."

Flashback….

"Yasuo Ren, I have a mission for you. Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to kidnap a certain girl. She is with the DD and must not be harmed. This is a stealth mission, so avoid confrontation and avoid injuring any of the DD. You are to take one of the new recruits with you on your mission. Train her well."

"Yes, sir."

End flashback

"There's the DD. When I give the word, we'll throw a smoke bomb and get out of here with Hikari." Yasuo whispered to Jade.

"What if she struggles?" Jade whispered back.

"Leave that to me. And whatever you do, if the blond's eyes start glowing, get the hell out of there. And for love of Zhuqiaomon, don't look into his eyes. Ready…NOW!"

It went smoothly. Yasuo grabbed Hikari as the DD stood around coughing and rubbing their burning eyes.

"Lets go! We have approximately thirty seconds before the smoke dissipates and they use their digimon to catch up!" Yasuo said as they ran away. "We have to get to the extraction point be for they catch us!" Mentally, he was thinking 'I'll never complain about our daily exercises again when we get back. I never thought that I would be carrying a kidnapped girl on my back when we were forced to do said exercises.'

"Why isn't she struggling? Did you drug her?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, look there's our ride out of here! Hurry!" Yasuo said. When they got to their "ride", they both stopped to stare. "Wow. Ryugreymon DDM looks even more awesome up close!"

"Hurry up and get on! You can go on about how awesome I am later. I don't want to miss lunch!" Ryugreymon DDM said. Jade and Yasuo got on. "Ryuzaki will be so happy to see her. Maybe he will even smile!"

"He sure decided to end the mission in style!" Yasuo declared.

Later…

Kari woke up. 'That was a weird dream,' she thought. As she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, she realizes she was sleeping in a large, very comfortable bed. "Where am I?!" she said, sitting up.

"You're at my castle, Hikari Kamiya," Said a boy in a chair next to the bed. He was wearing a pink and red cloak with a hood that covered his face. The way his voice cracked suggested that he had been crying. "Please forgive me for having you kidnapped. It couldn't be helped under the situation. My name is Ryuzaki."

Despite her fear, her curiosity got the better of her. "You're Ryuzaki? Where are Davis and Tai?! Why did you kidnap me? Tell me!"

"Kari, please let me explain." Ryuzaki said. He looked down, and when he spoke again, the sadness was clear in his voice. "I meant to go back. I had every intention of going back. But now that may not be an option. I only meant to stay for three digi-years, that way only a few months would have passed. But something happened that I didn't expect. I died, Kari. I died and may not be coming back. If I try to leave the DW, I will cease to exist. In all honesty, I'm not supposed to exist."

Kari was puzzled. Then a thought hit her. 'No, it can't be!' Kari reached over to remove the hood, half expecting Ryuzaki to stop her. When he did nothing, she pushed the hood back, and gasped. A pair of tear-filled chocolate brown eyes looked back at her. "Tai!" Tai looked different, yet he also looked the same. He, to had the look Davis had when she saw him.

"Let me start from the beginning, Kari. That day That I found out about Matt and Sora broke the barrier I had set up to protect myself. I guess it was the day I thought I had truly lost her. I was heartbroken, and decided to stay in the DW for a while. I had everything planned out. Davis had found out you and TK were dating and decided to join me. We would stay a while, and then come back. Matt would beat the crap out of me, Sora would say some choice hurtful things to me, and tell me to grow up and get over it. Then you would slap me, yell at me for leaving, then burst into tears and cry in my arms. This is off the subject, but I have a question. How much do you know about Davis? Do you know what makes him happy, sad, or angry? Do you know what he fears most? His likes and dislikes? What makes him cry in the middle of the night? I thought you, of all people, would look beneath the surface, having lived with me for so long. You asked me why I act so dumb and goofy around the others and I never answered. Davis and I play the fool because no one else will. In actuality, Davis is as smart as me. We can understand Izzy-speak, but pretend not to. We don't charge into a fight without a plan. We pretend to be stupid because we have to keep everyone's spirits up. You don't know Davis, you just think you do. Yet you never really tried to know him"

"Tai, what happened to you two?" Kari asked.

"I guess the best way to explain is to give you some of my memories. Please don't freak out. This is the only way to do this." Tai took out a small vial of gold liquid from his pocket and deposited the fluid in his mouth, then pressed his lips to Kari's, making her swallow it.

Kari's eyes widened. 'Tai is _KISSING _me!!!' then she started to feel lightheaded, then there was a flash of light and Kari found herself in a forest clearing with four other people.

"Did we lose him?" panted Lisa. Kari then realized she was gasping for breath as well, and that she knew the names of everyone there.

'This must be Tai's memories!' Kari thought.

"You can't escape, DD!" Said a digimon as he crashed through the trees.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say…no. Davis, get everyone out of here while I distract him!" Tai said.

"Sorry, Tai, nothing doing. I'm not leaving you here."

"Davis, do it now or else. I'll be fine."

Davis hesitated. "Fine, but if you get hurt, I'll kill you."

"Let me do that for you!" said the digimon. "Samtsirhc Edosipe!"

The attack hit Tai and Tai fell to the ground. For a moment everything went black, and then Kari found herself in a field. "Were am I?" Tai said.

"You are in the space between life and death," a voice said. Tai turned to look and was shocked to see himself, looking slightly different and wearing royal robes. "I was hoping you would never meet me. I was also hoping you and Sora Takenouchi would succeed where Dark Princess Sora and I failed."

"What are you talking about? Are you an angel?" Tai asked.

"Yes and no. I represent your past life. In your past life, you fell in love with Dark Princess Sora, but circumstances tore you apart. But we don't have time to chat. Do you want to save your friends?" Tai nodded. "Then go back. It's not your time to die yet. Go back and release me, and I will give you the power to save your friends." Again, everything went black and then they were back in the clearing.

"Soratomon! I am your opponent, not them!" Tai said in a voice that echoed all around.

The digimon turned and surprise was evident on its face. "How-." It didn't get to finish it's sentence because at that moment, Tai's foot planted itself on it's chin sending it upwards into the air.

"That was for hitting me," Tai said in a cold voice. "And this is for my friends!" he added, cutting a deep gash into the Soratomon with a sword that appeared out of nowhere. "And this is for pissing me off! Data Reconfiguration!" Tai said, sending a red light out of his hand. It hit Soratomon, and he stopped moving.

"What did you do to me? Why can't I move?"

"I changed the Data that allowed you to move. You will never move from that spot again." Tai smirked. He noticed the DD staring at him and then at the ground behind him. He turned to see what they were looking at and saw himself lying on the ground, not moving. Tai heard a voice in his head say something he immediately agreed with and said one word: "Shit!"

Done!! My longest ever!!! As for the Kari Tai thing, Sorry. I hope I didn't offend anyone. This will come into play later and I had to be consistent. The Prequel, "Cracked" will explain the whole Taichi Ryuzaki and Dark Princess Sora thing.

Thunderbird, I hope you enjoyed this and that it answered some questions. If this is not true, I apologize.

Lord Pata, Let me know what you think.

YukiGaAruAi 0 CourageousLove 0, did you have fun "Kidnapping" Kari? If not, sorry.

The Solar Being, I told you that you would be making an appearance soon. If you don't like the role you played, please forgive me.


	8. Ume and Dakaru, Kari and Davis

Me: I'm back!!!! Now before I start, I will say this: this is not a Matt bashing fic. If you want a bashing fic, then read "Ryuzakimon: the Sixth Digi-god" when I write it. Also, Mathis Tenan, I'M SORRY!!! I didn't mean to make you mad!!!

Tai: Koji means it!! Please forgive him!!

Sora: Forgive him or else!

Matt: Don't do it!!! Maybe Ryuzaki will stop writing if you don't forgive him!!!

Tai and Sora: Matt!!!!!

Tai: Data Reconfiguration!! *turns Matt into a girl*

Matt: WTF?!?!

Sora: Data Corruption!!! *Makes Matt go bald*

Matt: YOU RUINED MY HAIR!!!!!! *Cries*

Kari woke up to see Tai looking at her sadly. "I wanted to go back. I wanted it so bad." He said, pain clear in his voice.

"I want to see him. I want to see my brother." Kari said softly.

"Then I will show you. But then you have to go back to the DD."

"Why! Why do I have to go back?! I want to stay here with Tai!"

"I would like that. But you can't. Mimi and Izzy need you."

Kari was confused. "Mimi isn't there."

"Yet." Tai gave a small, sad smiled. "I have contacted Mimi several times in the last couple years. She hasn't contacted the DD for a reason. She has been here many times."

"You talked to Mimi and not me?!" Kari said, her feelings obviously hurt.

"I couldn't tell you. Doing so would have put you in danger and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got hurt. Mimi was out of Matt's influence and was immune to his dark charms, due to her 'past' history. (Hint, Hint!) Mimi has some secrets of her own, and is on my side." Tai grinned through tear stained eyes. "Mimi is going to give Matt hell for me. Now, before I take you to see my body, I have something to give you." Tai took a blue swirling orb from his pocket and handed it to Kari. "That is Ume, and if you say, 'Dragon Armor Digivolve, Ume' then Gatomon will gain her powers. However, you will absorb some of Ume's power and personality for as long as Gatomon is digivolved." Tai then took out a necklace and handed it to Kari. "This will keep Matt from using his dark charms on you. Never take it off. And another thing, don't trust Matt, Sora, or Genni."

"Why can't I trust Genni?"

"The Genni program has been altered and corrupted. Now I need to send you back soon. I'll take you to see my body, then send you back. When someone asks how you escaped your kidnappers, tell them Davis rescued you." With that, Tai grabbed her arm and they were transported to a small room with a bed in it. On the bed lay Tai's body.

Kari went to the bed and touched Tai's face. Tears ran down her face. When she spoke, it was evident that she was choking back a sob. "Ryuzaki, you're still Tai, right?"

"Yes."

Kari went over to him, threw her arms around him and began to sob uncontrollably. "Don't make me go back! Please, let me stay here with you!"

Tai hugged her close. "I don't want you to leave either. But you can't stay here. The DD need you. Please, be strong and protect the DD. Do it for your older brother. And if you can't do it, you can come back. Just show the guards Ume and the digivolved Gatomon and they will let you in without questioning you." He said this, even though tears were cascading down his face as well. "I'm going to send you back now. Ken will be joining the DD soon. If you have any questions as to what Davis is really like, ask him." And with that last statement, Kari found herself back in the forest near the village Ryukyuubimon and Ryuveemon saved.

"Tai, are you sure that Matt won't try to hurt Kari?" Davis said, appearing in the room with him.

"He probably will, but Kari has Ume now, so she should be fine.

Davis did a double take. "Tai, that was a really bad joke, right? You didn't really give her Ume, did you?"

"I'm not joking Davis."

"But TK-"

"Will be fine. He has girls all over him. He'll find someone."

"But-" Davis started weakly.

"If Kari doesn't love you like that, then nothing will happen. If she does, then it will make her rethink her relationship with you. Just because the dragons Dakaru and Ume are lovers won't make Kari fall in love with you just because they are."

"But would you be okay if the two of us were dating?" Davis asked uncertainly.

"Davis, if I had a problem with you two, would I try to help you?"

"I guess that's true. Are you planning on giving Sora Senji's mate, Yuna?"

"If Sora doesn't kill me, yes."

Meanwhile…

Kari was sitting on a bench in the village. 'Tai, I'll do my best to make you proud of me. I won't run, and I won't give up,' she thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by a high-pitched girly voice.

"Is this spot taken?"

"Mimi!" Kari shouted.

"Well, now that you know about Tai, I guess that we are going to be sticking close to each other so we can watch each others back. I always knew I was a princess. I just never thought I was literally a princess in a previous life."

"What?!"

"Tai didn't tell you much, did he? Well, enough of that, which dragon did you get?"

"Mimi! Don't talk so loudly! The others may be nearby!"

"Don't worry they're still out looking for you. They'll come back in about two hours."

"How do you know?"

"I have a friend named Tana, who has the Crest of Foresight and occasionally gets glimpses of the future. I got Hina, who did you get?"

"I got Ume."

Mimi looked shocked. "Do you know Davis has Dakaru?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Dakaru is a boy and Ume is a girl."

"So?"

Mimi still looked shocked, but there was some frustration there, too. Kari just didn't get it. "Dakaru and Ume are lovers!"

Mimi waited to let the information sink in. Kari's eyes widened. "This can't be a coincidence. Tai planned this!"

Done!!! If your lucky, I may update twice today!

Thunderbird, if you have any questions, feel free to ask.

Lord Pata, any problems? Let me know.

Yasuo (you don't mind if I call you that do you? your screen name is really long) I hope you like this chapter.

The Solar Being, you and Yasuo will be keeping an eye on Kari. Read and Review!

Mathis Tenan, I can't say it enough! On the off chance that you are going to read this still, I'M SORRY!!!!!!


	9. Mimi and Kari are POSESSED!

Me: Yo, Whats up everyone?

Tai and Sora: everything above my level

Me: O_O

Tai and Sora: Ummmmm

Me: *laughs hysterically*

Tai and Sora: What's so funny! *looks at each other and blushes*

Me: *laughs harder*

After two hours of awkward silences, small talk, and avoiding the subject of Tai, Davis, Dakaru, and Ume, the two were relieved to see the other DD. After a half an hour B. about why Mimi was there and how Davis rescued Kari from kidnappers and waiting for Ken, the DD set of for Ryuzaki's castle.

Kari and Mimi stayed close together throughout the trip. When they stopped for the night, Kari went over to Ken, intending to ask him some questions. "Hey, Ken I wanted to ask you some questions about-"

"Davis, right?" Ken interrupted. Seeing the surprised look on Kari's face he said "It's about time! Davis was beginning to think that Tai was the only one who didn't think he was a shallow, single-minded hormone-controlled kid."

"How did you know?"

"Deductive reasoning. And I notice your strange new orbit around Mimi. Its like you two are binary planets in orbit around each other." Kari looked confused. "That is the way Davis talks around Tai or I. His intelligence is greater than you would be led to believe. Now, what do you want to ask me?"

"What is Davis's likes, dislikes, and fears?"

"Likes: You, sunsets, stars, music, playing electric guitar and soccer. Dislikes: people who think he is shallow, who believes he hates TK, the fact that you seem to think it's funny to flirt with TK around him and make him jealous. Fears: He fears losing his friends, that he will lead you to your death, and that someday you may die in front of him while he is helpless. The rest you will have to learn yourself."

'That was less then helpful' she thought before she went to sleep.

The next day passed uneventfully. A few weak digimon attacked, they stopped at a few villages to rest and continued there journey. The day after that, however…

"What the hell is that thing?" Matt yelled as an unknown digimon gave Metalgarurumon flying lessons, which ended in a rather hard landing.

"Pardon my manners. I am NeoMyotismon, and you are all going to die!" All of the other digimon had already been defeated, and only the DD were left standing.

"Kari, we don't have a choice anymore! He's to powerful for Mega level digimon!" Mimi said.

"But they're in no condition to digivolve again!" Kari replied.

"What the hell are you two talking about?!" Matt said, adding his two cents.

Mimi ignored him. "Dragon Armor Energize, Hina!"

"Palmon Dragon Armor Digivolve to…..Ryulilymon!" An extremely beautiful girl with pink hair and green armor which did nothing to hide here curves stood where Palmon once lay. "I'm beautiful and you're ugly NeoMyotismon. That alone is reason enough to take you down!"

"You tell that overgrown leech. Beauty is power!" Yelled Mimi in an un-mimi like voice. She then held out her right hand and the crest of sincerity glowed brightly on it and a pink bow appeared in it with three notched arrows on it, which she fired at the digimon. "Divine arrow!"

Kari made a decision. "Dragon Armor Energize, Ume!"

"Gatomon Dragon Armor Digivolve to……RyuAngewomon! The necklace Tai gave Kari started to glow. "RyuAngewomon Digivolve to…..RyuUmemon!" RyuUmemon was a very shapely girl with silvery-blue hair with two swords and sea blue armor. But then something unexpected happened. Kari started to change too. Her hair changed to the same color as RyuUmemon and grew down to her waist. Her body started to grow taller and more shapely and her eyes changed to a dark blue. Kari(?) yawned and stretched, making the boys stare. "See something you like? Hmmm, I don't see Dakaru. I wonder were he is? Ryuzaki probably has him off on some mission. STOP STARING AT ME! you mortals act like you've never seen female dragon in human form before! Jeez, if Dakaru saw you oogling me like that, you would all be dead now! HINA!!!" she shrieked, spotting Mimi.

"UME!!" Mimi(?) squealed running over to Kari(?). "It's been so long! What are you doing?"

"Oh, just toying with that ugly bastard over there. He claims that he's going to kill the DD."

"Shall we work together and totally humiliate him?"

"Yeah, his sense of style is horrible, he deserves it. Listen up! I am Hina!" Mimi(?) declared.

"And you may call me Ume!" Kari(?) said.

Hmmmmm, not to self: never try to do two chapters without a sizeable amount of time in between. Results are unreadable gibberish that no one will like.


	10. Ummmmm WTF?

Me: Hi everyone!!! Did you miss me? *Silence* I guess that's what I get for updating everyday. If I should ever go longer than four days without updating, I am dead, kidnapped, or in the Digital World.

Tai: If you're in the DW, it better be to give us new powers or research for a new story.

Me: and if its not?

Tai: then I will sic Sora on you.

Me: *Is trembling in fear* I can't even take a vacation?

Tai: Two day vacation

Me: Okay!

Sora: TAI!!! We're going to be late to dinner!

Tai: Okay, coming!

Me: Coughwhippedcough

Tai: look who's talking. Don't you cower in fear when she's mad at you?

While Hina/Mimi and Ume/Kari were toying with NeoMyotismon, two other people watched from the shadows. "I wonder if this was part of Ryuzaki's plan." Yasuo whispered. 'Wow, I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little envious if this Dakaru guy. She's HOT!' he thought. "We had better report this."

"No need. Shortly after Kari left, Tana had a vision of this." Said Davis as appeared next to Yasuo and Jade.

"Commander!" Jade gasped.

"What are you going to do?" Yasuo asked.

"Dakaru hasn't gotten any fresh air lately. Let's see what he does. Dragon Emergence Program activate, Dakaru!" And with that, Davis began to change. His hair turned black, he grew taller, his muscles became more defined, and his eyes turned silver. "It's been too long since I've seen Ume. I wonder if she got lonely without me." Dakaru turned and strode off.

Meanwhile…..

"Hey ugly, Have you ever fenced before?" Ume/Kari said, summoning a silver rapier out of nowhere. "Because I'm going to show you how much it hurts!" She then rushed forward and impaled NeoMyotismon on the rapier, then spun, pulling the rapier out and hit him in the back with the hilt, sending him toward Hina/Mimi, who ran forward, slid until her back was on the ground, and fired three arrows into the digimon's chest. NeoMyotismon went sailing into the air and was hit by two blue energy bolts, courtesy of Ume/Kari. All the while, the digimon stood to the side, as if wondering whether to help or not.

"Why are you two playing with scum like this?"

Ume/Kari froze. 'I know that voice!' "Dakaru?!"

"Hey Ume. Gorgeous as always, I see. I'll just take out trash." This time, it was the girls turn to stare. Dakaru/Davis held out his hand and NeoMyotismon stopped falling. He began to close his hand into a fist, stopping half way. "You are going to answer some questions. Who sent you?"

"Why should I tell you!"

"Because I literally hold your life in my hands." Dakaru/Davis closed his hand some more, and the look of pain on the digimon's face increased dramatically. "Now, lets try this again. Who sent you and why?!"

"Yamimon!!! He wants the dragons destroyed!!! He wants his daughter to finish the job she was given three hundred years ago!!! He wants the human girl that the Prince calls his sister!!!"

"Now, was that so hard?" Dakaru/Davis closed his fist and NeoMyotismon was deleted.

"Dakaru!!" Ume/Kari ran over to Dakaru/Davis and threw her arms around him. "It's been so long!!" And with that statement, she crushed her lips to his in a fierce and passionate kiss. Kari was filled with a strange feeling. It was like liquid fire that spread throughout her body and warmed her very soul. She had kissed TK many times but it had never felt like this. She wanted more, and she got it when the two dragons deepened the kiss. 'Wow, I could get used to this!' A thought struck her as she remembered what Mimi said. 'I'm kissing Davis!!!' But, Kari surprised to find out that she didn't care. She could deal with that fact later. At the moment, she didn't want it to stop. When the dragons broke apart, Kari felt like she could have cried because of the lack of contact between their lips. "My 'passenger' seems to like the feeling she gets when our lips meet."

"Mine said I could come out as long as I want if I kiss you two every five minutes."

"You may have to agree to those terms. But we have more pressing matters at the moment. I say we kill her before she has a chance to fully regain her powers and kill Ryuzaki."

"We can't. Ryuzaki would be mad beyond belief. And you forget, he has our son, Senji, as his dragon. I may be his father, but Senji has surpassed me in power."

"Then I won't kill her." Ume/Kari turned and rushed forward…. And grabbed Sora by the throat and pinned her to a tree. "Dark Princess Sora, it's not nice to play with a boy's feelings and try to kill him. I would know, I did it to Dakaru and almost lost him. And you are doing it to Prince Ryuzaki no less. I can't believe you would be so cruel to him. And to top it off, he's the reason you aren't already dead! When he found out about his past, the joint council of the Dragons and Digimon voted that you should be hunted and killed. But he insisted that you could be saved. And for that reason, and the fact that he has the most powerful dragon, you have been given a full pardon of all past and future attempts on his life. But if you kill him, the council may disregard his wishes and have you killed." And with that, Ume/Kari let go of Sora's throat and let her slide to the ground.

Bet you weren't expecting that!! Anyone with questions, Please Review!!!!!!!


	11. Dakaru's Rage And Senji's interference

Me: Hello!

Tai: OMG!!!! MY SISTER IS POSSESSED!!!!!!

Me: By a hot girl who is the mother of your dragon.

Davis: Ummmmm, how come I have the father?

Me: because he is the second most powerful. Where is Sora?

Tai: beats me. When she read your last chapter, she turned white and ran off. I've never seen her move so fast. She said something about you being able to tell the future.

Me: O_O

Tai: What?

Davis: *reads last chapter and turns white*

Tai: give me that *reads chapter* Sora is trying to kill me?!?!?!?!

"I thought you were going to help us, not kill us!" yelled Yolie as she ran over to Sora, who was gasping for breath.

"We are, but two of you are hiding deadly secrets from the rest." Dakaru/Davis said, looking at Matt, who suddenly disappeared. "What the-"

Matt suddenly appeared over by Ume/Kari and ripped the necklace off, causing RyuUmemon to cry out and dedigivolve, and looked directly into Ume/Kari's eyes.

Kari looked back and heard Matt's voice echoing in her mind.

'I am your master. You now belong to me, heart, mind, body and soul. You shall obey my every command. STOP FIGHTING AND OBEY ME!!!!!!'

Kari and Ume were fighting with everything they had, but every nanosecond they fought, their resistance weakened. They were on the verge of giving up when suddenly, Matt disappeared. Ume/Kari fell to the ground and looked to the left. Matt was getting up off the ground to face a livid Dakaru/Davis. No, livid is too tame. Imagine the most angry you have ever felt, and multiply it by a hundred.

"How DARE you!!!!! You have crossed the line that no one has ever crossed and survived. I have defied Death himself for that girl. And do you honestly believe I'm going to let you take her away from me with a cheap trick like that?! You will PAY!!!!!!" Dakaru/Davis was covered with a black fire that seemed to radiate anger, striking fear into everyone within a quarter mile. Sora was the only one not visibly trembling.

"Dakaru has many names, but only one suits him at the moment. Dakaru the Dragon King of Hell has returned."

"Ishida, I hope you have no regrets, because you are going to die a slow, painful death." Two identical gigantic broadswords appeared. The hilts were a dark grey color and the blades were a black that seemed to absorb the light around them. and to top it off they were burning with a hellish blood-red flame. Dakaru/Davis grabbed a sword in each hand and charged Matt, only to have his sword blades grabbed by another boy. This boy looked almost exactly like Dakaru/Davis, but younger and with blue eyes.

"Put away the Twin Swords of Hell Dakaru. I gave you specific orders not to hurt anyone." The boy said, still grasping the blades.

Sora was scared. 'Even in his sealed state, he is able to hold the Twin Swords of Hell by the blades and not be hurt! Yamimon is right to want the dragons destroyed. If Ryuzaki has this much power already, then I may be at serious disadvantage. And this is just Tai's spirit using the data around him to make a temporary solid form for him!'

"He tried to take control of your mother, Senji. Are you going to defend him after something like that?!"

"He doesn't know what he's doing, Dakaru. He is being manipulated by Darkness!" Senji said. He kicked Dakaru/Davis in the stomach, sending him flying. He had managed to keep a hold on one of the sword, and tossed it into the air and caught it by the hilt.

"If it is her fault, then we should kill her!!!" Dakaru/Davis rushed toward Sora with the intent to plunge the sword into her chest, only to be blocked by Senji again.

"I won't let you harm Sora!!!" Senji yelled. Only it wasn't Senji's voice. It sounded like…Tai!

OMG! I'M SO SORRY!!! The chapter was too short, but it's late and I have to work tomorrow. Although, I think I made it to obvious that it was Tai. R&R!!! Please!!! The only reason I stayed up this late was so I wouldn't disappoint my readers. (If I do that anyway, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!) on a side note, yes I like Koumi (or whatever its called) but I already told Tana she would be with Izzy. If she okays it, I could change it. I didn't know any Koumi fans would be reading. In my original version (the one I made up when I was like, twelve) I put those two together.


	12. You lack EVERYTHING!

Me: Welcome back to the chaotic and crazy world of Broken! Let me be your guide in a world that makes no sense and proves that it is probably a good thing I don't own Digimon.

Tai: If you owned Digimon, you wouldn't be making fanfics.

Me: thats right. I also don't know if I would go with Broken or Ryuzakimon.

Tai: By the way, what did Sora mean by "in his sealed state"?

Me: read and find out.

"I won't let you hurt Sora!" said Senji/Tai. "When I said he was being controlled by Darkness, I meant Yamimon!" Their swords clashed with growing speed, until the only evidence that they were there was an area devoid of light and black sparks.

"You do know the only reason the council heeded your command was because you threatened to go rogue if Sora was harmed, right?"

"It's not like you weren't young once too. I distinctly remember Ume telling me about a certain instance when-"

"That was different!"

TK was in shock. 'The world has gone mad! What were they talking about? What was Matt doing to Kari? Why did she call Sora a Dark Princess? Ume/Kari and Dakaru/Davis just kissed!'

Mimi/Hina was thinking about how hot Dakaru/Davis and Senji/Tai looked. 'Wow, Senji looks hotter than his father does if that's possible! I wouldn't mind playing with him a little.' She giggled as naughty thoughts entered her head.

Just then, Yasuo and Jade came running. "We need to leave, now!"

"Why do we need to leave?" Ume/Kari asked after recovering from Matt's attempted mind control.

"Ishida called in reinforcements. Chances are that he's headed toward the castle. "

"Then let's get out of here." Ume/Kari grabbed a bewildered TK and Joe and disappeared with them. Hina/Mimi grabbed Yolie and Cody, Senji/Tai grabbed Ken and Izzy, and Dakaru/Davis managed to snag Sora before she could leave.

"You aren't going anywhere!" he said. "Tai must know something about you that I don't." and with that, they too disappeared.

At the castle…..

The DD/dragon arrived at the castle to find that humans had lost conciseness. "The human body doesn't handle teleportation well." Dakaru/Davis remarked.

"Taichi Ryuzaki!" Tana stormed over and smacked Senji/Tai with all her might. "How could you hide something like this from us?! How long have you known?! Damn it, we thought we had a little longer before it got this bad!" Her eyes were filled with tears.

"It's too late."

"No! I refuse to give up! There has to be something we can do!"

"There isn't. Dakaru, change back to Davis. I need to talk to him." Dakaru did as he was told. "Come with me. I need to talk to you about what's going to happen tomorrow."

"What is it, Tai?" Davis asked, concerned after they reached Tai's room.

"You have always been a good friend Davis. I want you to take good care of my sister and the kingdom. I'm trusting you with everything that ever mattered to me. Take good care of it."

"What are you talking about?"

"I see. Dakaru couldn't bring himself to tell you."

"Tai, you're scaring me. What are you saying?!"

"I'm out of time, Davis. Tomorrow will be the last day I will see the sun rise. No matter what the outcome, it will end tomorrow."

"That's not true! You lasted twelve years like that! There is no reason to believe that-"

As Davis was talking, Tai dropped the illusion he had on. Davis gasped in surprise. Tai's body seemed to go in and out of focus and Davis watched in horror as Tai's right arm dissolved completely and slowly reformed. Tai looked at Davis sadly. "This has been slowly happening over the last couple of weeks. There is only so much the crest of power and Senji can do. You stuck with me through everything: Sora's rejection, me being replaced by Matt as leader of the DD, my leaving the DD, my death, and now this. Please, protect my sister, my kingdom, and my family. Comfort Hikari when I'm gone, and tell my parent that I'm sorry that I left without saying goodbye. Save Matt from the Darkness and succeed where I failed and defeat Yamimon. Please, don't hate Sora, it's her nature as the Dark Princess. I'm asking you this, not as Prince Ryuzaki, your mentor, or the former leader of the DD. I'm asking this as a friend to a friend. Will you do this for me?"

"Tai, you have to fight this! I can't handle this alone! I don't have a bunch of three hundred year old memories to rely on for help!" Tears were running down Davis's face as he silently wept.

"I don't either. Sora has most of my memories in a pendent around her neck. I just relied on my gut instincts and my moral judgment. The parts of my previous life I know are small glimpses I got while training my mind."

"Tai, you were a born leader. I am not capable of the things you are. You can't stop fighting now!"

"It's no longer a matter of fighting anymore, Davis. I fought a losing battle, and lost accordingly. I was a fool to believe I could cheat death twice, just like I was a fool to believe Sora could ever love me. I am resigned to my fate."

"Tai, you never believed in fate! Don't start now!"

"Davis, you are the only one I can trust with these requests. Would you refuse me these small comforts that I ask for?"

"I will do as you ask, Tai. But promise me, Tai. Promise me that when I need help or guidance that wherever you are, you will help me."

"Complete yourself, Davis. Find the courage to try to make a difference, the power to make it happen, the knowledge to know when to retreat, the sincerity to show you can be trusted, the reliability to do what needs to be done, and be a friend to those in need. Find the hope of a better tomorrow, the light to guide you, and the darkness to obscure the line where it needs to be crossed. And finally, find the Love that makes it all worth while."

"I will, Tai."

"I want to rest. You may leave now." Davis began to leave when Tai spoke again. "One last thing. Tomorrow, there will come a time when you will want nothing more than to interfere. If you do, then I will never forgive you. You will know when the time comes."

Back with the others…

Ume had changed back to Kari in time to see Davis walk slowly past. "Davis!" Davis didn't respond. "I wonder what's wrong?" 'Don't bother him right now. He has a lot on his mind' came Ume's voice in the back of her mind. She sounded sad.

That night…….

Sora was dreaming. She found herself sitting under the tree in the park again.

"Sora,"

Sora felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over to see Tai with a sad smile on his face. They talked a while about nothing in particular when Tai put his hand on Sora's. "Sora, I have wanted to ask for a while. Why don't you love me the way I love you? What do I lack that Matt has?"

A smile slowly spread on Sora's face. A cruel smile full of malice. "What you lack, Tai," she turned to look at him, "is _everything._ Face it, Tai. You don't even have a body." Tai jerked away as if he had been burned. Sora continued. "You once also lacked power. Where are your dark emotions, Tai? Your rage, pain, sadness and anger? Matt accuses you of having ice running through your veins, but no one is that good. Not even me."

"Is that all?" Tai said in a neutral voice.

OMG!! I am so sorry for not updating yesterday!!!!! *laughs halfheartedly* Sora will find that Tai really wasn't lacking anything. I really wanted to make the part with Davis and Tai sad enough to make people cry, but I think I failed miserably. Anyway, tell me what you think!


	13. YamiTai

Me: I'm so sorry!!!!!!!!! I had a small writer's block!!

Tai: Why are you freaking out?

Me: Forgive me, my readers!!!! Delay was not intended!!!!!!!!!!

Tai: STOP FREAKING OUT!!!!!!

Me: Okay!

Tai: O_O

"Is that all?" Tai asked in a neutral tone.

Sora was confused, and then just angry. "Is that all? Is that all you have to say?! Why don't you cry? or break something? Or hit me or curse me?"

"I don't want to."

And with that, Sora woke up. 'No, please tell me you didn't just say that to Tai!' came a freaked out voice from the back of her head. "Why?" the voice was going into hysterics 'This is bad! He wouldn't, would he? Please let him have forgotten how to do it!'

Meanwhile…..9911

Davis was headed down to the private training room that only he and Tai were allowed to use, the only place he was sure no one would disturb him. Unbeknown to him, Kari was following him. When he reached his destination he fell to his hands and knees and began to openly weep. "Damnit! Damnit! DAMNIT!!!" He punched the ground with increasing ferocity, until the floor began to crack.

'Is Davis…. Crying?!' Kari walked over to Davis and put a hand on his shoulder, making him jump. "Davis, what's wrong"

"Kari? Why are you here?"

'Give him a hug. He needs it, badly' Ume said in Kari's mind. She did so, and was rewarded by Davis pulling her close and crying even harder, soaking her shirt with tears. 'What could have done this to him? Even when TK and I got together he didn't start crying like this.' Listening hard, she heard him saying something.

"Why is this happening to him? He didn't do anything to deserve this. He can't die. The DW needs him!"

"Davis, who are you talking about?" 'Don't ask questions. Just comfort him. He'll return the favor.' Ume said, sounding as if she would cry herself. Kari did as she was told.

The next day everyone woke up to a loud crash.

"What's going on?!" Kari yelled as she ran down from her room to find Tai, uncloaked, with the other DD.

"So your saying that the 'Prince Ryuzaki' that Matt wants dead was you all along?!" Joe asked, looking shocked.

"That is correct. However, there is no time to discuss that. The Virus kingdom has made it's move and I have to do something about it. But first I want to know. How many of you actually believe that have ice running through my veins?" No one answered. "I want to show you something." Tai held out his hand. Darkness seemed to seep out of him and form an orb in his hand. "I apologize for any hurtful things I say to you in advance. Darkness armor energize!"

`Damn it! We're screwed!' The voice Sora's head said. She watched in fascination as Tai changed. His hair turned black, as did his eyes. He wore a suit of black armor and eight black and blood red angelic wings sprouted from his back. Sora felt something awaken deep within her as she drank in the sight of the new, darker, Tai. 'Damn it Tai! The negative emotions your giving off are two times as powerful as the most powerful aphrodisiac to someone like me! Damned basic instincts.'

"How-" Izzy began.

"Yeah, yeah, 'how did you do that' and all that fucking shit. Save your thrice damned questions, computer geek."

"Tai, change back. There is no need to fight in that form. You'll only speed up your death." Davis pleaded.

"I thought we went over this already. Or were you too busy wallowing in self-pity to listen? Besides, I wasn't such a fucking great leader anyway. If I was, why did everyone listen to the asshole Ishida and Genni over me?"

"Tai, you're still our friend. We care-" Joe started.

"You care? That's fucking rich! If you cared, why didn't you even try to find me? I waited, damnit. Waited for someone to look for Davis and I. Why did it take a fucking suggestion from me to make you even think of looking in the DW or asking 'Prince Ryuzaki' where I was? 'We care.' Yeah, right. Well you could have fooled me. Now, if you have any more questions, please ask so I can tell you to shove it up your fucking ass." Everyone watched in shock as Yami-Tai walked away.

"What the hell was that?" Kari yelled at Davis, only to find him staring at the ground. When he spoke, everyone could hear the sadness in his voice.

"That was who I call Yami-Tai. Imagine that there was a boy who had the power to destroy all life as we know it. Would you risk pissing him off? No. You would do everything to keep him happy. That wasn't an option for Tai. Approximately three hundred years ago, a seal was placed on Tai so the majority of his darker emotions were not allowed to manifest and show themselves. He still had said emotions, but they were suppressed so they were shown on a reduced scale. Tai can use his suppressed darkness to dark armor digivolve. What you saw was Tai's dark emotions incarnate."

"But Tai is human! Humans can't digivolve!" Izzy was confused. Few things confused him, but this was impossible.

"Yet Tai, Kari, and I did just that. Senji, Dakaru, Hina and Ume are dragons, but they are also our Dragon armor Digievolutions."

"If that is true, then why was Ume in control?" Kari asked, determined to get to answers without bringing up the kiss..

"It was your first time, and you didn't want control. She wouldn't have done anything you never thought about doing or that you were dead set against. I have made my feeling toward you clear. It would be natural for me to want to kill Matt for daring to even think about hurting you and for me to want to kiss you. Dakaru knew this, and he wanted to give Ume a kiss, and acted on it. I don't know about your motivation for kissing us, but at the moment I'm going to say it was Ume's fault.

I'm so sorry!!! I had a happened to acquire the dreaded WRITER'S BLOCK!!! I must thank Thuderbird for her recommendation on a few stories to read. Said stories gave me the inspiration to kick the dreaded writers block. However, I now have the urge to write a Taiora lemon. Review and tell me if I should or not. I have now also decided to write a Love Hina fanfic. I doubt anyone reading this has even heard if this anime, but there are too few Keitaro Kitsune fics. On the off chance someone has heard of this has, I strongly suggest the fanfic "A Friend in Need" unless you are dead set against this pairing. I really didn't have a preference until I read it. Anyway back to Digimon. I'M SORRY IF I DISAPPIONTED ANYONE!!!!! Please read, review and vote as to whether or not I should write the lemon in the future.


	14. Death, Destruction, MAN EATING BUNNIES!

Me:….

Tai:*Muted, with mouth moving, indicating that he is yelling at me*

Me: Shut up, Tai. Shut up. Leave me alone. Go away.

Tai:*Making threatening gestures*

Me:…*Bows* My apologies, everyone. I have been busy as of late, and recently joined some other fandoms as well as this one. For my lack of attentiveness, I am sorry. Gomen.

/|\-This is a line. /|\-This is a line. /|\-This is a line. /|\-This is a line. /|\-This is a line.

_'I'll teach these bastards to attack __**MY**__ kingdom!'_ Tai thought, a dark, malice-filled smirk on his face as he jumped roof to roof to his destination. He could already see the outer wall had been breached. He halted as he landed on the top of the massive first inner wall. It shook as it was hit with a particularly powerful barrage of attacks. The general in charge was at his side in an instant.

"They have breached the outer wall, My Lord, and this one won't last much longer at this rate. W-" The general, a Cyberdramon, was telling Tai.

"I know that, fool! Do I look like an incompetent, in-training digimon to you? Call for an immediate and complete retreat to the inner wall." Tai interrupted.

"Sir? Surely you don't mean to surrender?" The Cyberdramon asked meekly. He promptly found himself thrown into a nearby wall.

"Surrender? Surrender is for the weak. No…I want to play……" Tai smiled, bloodlust clear on his face. The Cyberdramon gulped, and hurried off to carry out his orders.

Tai spread his wings to their fullest extent, jumped high into the air and began hovering. He whispered something softly, yet somehow, it reached all of those on the wall below, causing them to involuntarily shiver in fear. "Let the blood flow…..and let the bodies hit the floor." He began humming a tune as he raised his hand, a black ball slowly growing in it. His voice grew louder, until, by some freak of nature, it was heard by all.

Back at the castle, Davis muttered under his breath, "TK, Kari…..Hikari, don't watch, and don't follow me. TK, Make sure she doesn't. I'm going after Tai." With that, Davis raced off.

"Why? Why can't I see what's going on with Tai?" Kari demanded to know. Nearby, Sora began to twitch and shake.

"Because……no one should have to witness what he's about to do." Sora stated in dual voices, scaring everyone present. She then sank to her knees, holding her head. "Get…..out……damn……you!"

Meanwhile, with Tai…..

The black sphere was about as big as Tai was. He grinned. "_Steal a soul for a second chance…..But you will never become a man!_" With that, a serpentine Dragon burst forth from the ball. "Assault of the Shadow Dragon!" From the mouth, nine purple beams were issued, burning deep trenches in the ground and deleting any digimon they came in contact with, their cries of agony heard for miles.

"_My chosen torture makes me stronger…..In a life that craves the hunger….A Freedom and a quest for life…..Until the end the judgment night!_" Tai looked almost giddy now, screams of pain reverberating around him.

"_Bless me with your gift of light…….Righteous cause on judgment night…..Feel the sorrow the light has swallowed……Feel the freedom like no tomorrow!_" Tai pulled one of the broadswords for earlier out and began swinging it, sending black waves of dark energy into the carnage. The digimon army was beginning to slow its assault, a few trying to run.

With Davis-

"Move it! Out of the way! Davis Motomya of the Shekkon Ryu, coming through!" Davis was running as fast as he could without running into others. He could hear Tai singing, and he didn't like it. Not one bit.

_Stepping forth a cure for soul's demise_

_Reap the tears of the victim's cries_

_Yearning more to hear the suffer (of a)_

'_nother demon as I put it under!_

At the castle-

Kari could hear him. They all could, and it scared them. The anger, the hatred, the pure bloodlust and pleasure at the suffering of his enemies coated his voice. "That's not him…." Kari whispered. "That can't be him…."

_Killed 'fore a time, to kill them all _

_Pass down the righteous law_

_Serve the justice that dwells in me_

_Lifeless corpse as far as the eye can see!!_

Sora stood up. But there was something…..different…..about her. She looked the same, but there was a sort of….Regal….feeling emanating from her. "We have to stop him, Princess. He can't go on like this, or he'll lose himself to the darkness again." Kari looked around, confused.

"So, you have temporary control?" A voice said. Kari turn to see, much to her surprise, that it was Mimi that spoke.

"Yes….but I am unsure for how long." Sora replied. Then, she began to sing in a pure, clear voice. Mimi soon joined her. "_Bless me with the…..Leaf off of the tree…..On it I see…..The freedom reign._" Tai's voice stopped, as he listened to the new voices, feeling his rage and bloodlust falter. Sora and Mimi continued. "_We are falling…..The light is calling……Tears inside me…..Calm me down. Midnight, calling…..Mist of resolving…..Crown me, with the…..Pure green leaf._"

With Tai-

Tai listen to the new voices, which seem to calm and soothe him. The purple beams, which moments ago were bright, fast, and large were beginning to weaken and slow, allowing the opposing digimon time to retreat. But the darkness wasn't to be beaten so easily. Tai began once more, adding his voice to mix. Thus, the dual of voices began.

(Note: Sora and Mimi are singing the same lines, and they are now singing at the same time as Tai. Tai will be in parentheses)

_Praise to my father (Life of vengeance, a passive test)_

_Blessed by the water (Until the grave I will rest)_

_Black night, dark sky (Engage the pressure until it crumbles)_

_The devil's cry (The existence of the countless black souls)_

Both voices stood out, somehow heard over everything else in an epic battle devoid of weaponry or fists.

_Bless me with the (Onward to the sacred battlefield__)_

_Leaf off of the tree (Where justification and limits are revealed)_

_On it I see (Tools of steel in rage they conquer)_

_The freedom reign (Weed out the killing of victim's stalker)_

Hate and Love, Rage and Peace…on they warred….But only one would win. Tai was weakening.

_We are falling (The powers proven to end the madness)_

_The light is calling (Upon I take it to end the savage)_

_Tears inside me (The rays of light a truth of meaning)_

_Calm me down (To my father the blood is pleading)_

_Midnight calling (A justice rage for all to feel)_

_Mist of resolving (With innocent cries and hatred squeals)_

_Crown me, with the (The gore of evil seems to satisfy)_

_Pure green leaf (When slain and maimed and pacified)_

With Davis-

Davis could see Tai hovering now, but Tai was slowly descending, and his attacks were few and far between. Davis almost cried in relief, but doing so may obscure his eyesight, causing him to run into something, namingly a wall, which is why he _didn't_ cry. He just got dirt in his eyes, that's all. Guys don't cry, after all. Right? Yeah, we believe you, Davis.

_Bless me with the (My chosen torture makes me stronger)_

_Leaf off of the tree (In a life that craves the hunger)_

_On it I see (A Freedom and a quest for life)_

_The freedom reign (Until the end the judgment night)_

_Praise to my father (Watch the footsteps but never follow)_

_Blessed by the water (If you want to live tomorrow)_

_Black night, dark sky (Steal a soul for a second chance)_

_The devil's cry… (But you will never become a man…)_

With that final line, Tai's feet met the ground, and he swayed unsteadily. "Dammit…" he muttered, then collapsed. Davis ran over to him.

"Tai! Come on, say something….anything! Just let me know you're still alive!" Davis yelled as he shook Tai.

"Dumbass…." Tai muttered. "Stop shaking me, cuz I feel like I'm gonna throw up….are those tears?......crybaby." Tai passed out.

/|\-This is a line. /|\-This is a line. /|\-This is a line. /|\-This is a line. /|\-This is a line.

Again, I apologize. Song is "Devils never Cry" from DMC.

Signed,

Koji Ryuzaki


	15. Old Histories, old Problems

Greetings, fellow fans from a long forgotten age of my childhood. It is I, Koji, here with a new update. As I look back on my old work, I feel the need to cringe. It would seem that I was slightly…oversimplifying things. It was almost painful to read. Yet, it was a time when I was just realizing my love of fanfiction, and I was not entirely…used…to writing. My story was more around the dialogue than anything, and my fight scenes were found sorely lacking. Let us see if I can improve a little, shall we?

_line?_

It was around twenty minutes later when Tai re-awoke, with a splitting headache to remind him that invoking the Darkness Armor was…less than ideal if one could avoid doing so.

"Dammit…forgot how annoying the mental backlash is when I use that damn thing is…" Tai groaned.

Davis let out a soft laugh at his expense. "I warned you, Tai. But did you listen? NOO…no one ever listens to Davis. What does he know, huh?"

"I know he wanted to open a noodle cart, was hopelessly head-over heels for a girl named Kari, and will never achieve the level of badass I can." Tai smirked, pulling himself into a sitting position as his headache faded.

"My Lord! Are you injured?" The Cyberdramon from earlier hurried over, seemingly unhurt from his introduction to a wall.

"I'm fine. Sorry about the throwing you into the wall thing." The Cyberdramon bowed briefly. "It was no problem. I'm sure it would have been worse had they breeched the walls of the palace."

"They'll be back soon. They always are…" Tai murmured, gazing out at the world beyond the wall of the palace..

"Tai, I think we may have some explaining to do." Davis said, a note of panic in his voice.

Tai continued to look into the distance at the retreating digimon. "Later, Davis. I'm sure we have plenty of time before stage two begins."

"Um…Tai, I don't think its stage two we need to be worried about. Rather, I'm more worried about the irate DigiDestined that want some answers that seem to be behind me…" Davis said with a small sweatdrop. Tai turned, only to be greeted by a fist to his face courtesy of TK.

"ACK! You punched me! You actually punched me, TK!" Tai yelped, covering his nose.

"I wouldn't have needed to punch you if I knew WHAT IN THE FUCK WAS GOING ON!" TK glared. "Dragon Armor Digivolving, Stages, Darkness Armor…I mean, what the HELL, Taichi? You vanish into the digital world, and shit gets fucked up and confusing! What the hell is going on?"

Tai started to chuckle, which turned to full blown laughter. "You have…an interesting new vocabulary, TK. I never figured you as the cursing type." TK was not amused.

"Talk, Tai. My brother has an arrest warrant out for you. You AND 'Prince Ryuzaki'." Tai sobered immediately, and Davis looked down.

"He would, wouldn't he? Matt, the new Digimon Emperor. Minus the Crazy. No offense, Ken, but you were kind of a dick."

Ken shook his head. "I am aware of my crimes here in the digital world, and it is something I must work to overcome. I have no one to blame but myself."

Tai frowned. "ANYWAY…do you have to hear this now? I mean…we can talk about this later, right?"

Yolie cracked her knuckles threateningly as the others glared at Tai for stalling. "I would suggest you get to the point, Tai. The rest of us may decide to join TK in pounding on you."

Tai sighed. "Okay, so…Matt wants to be digimon Emperor, I'm Price Ryuzaki, and there is a third digimon that wants to play us off against each other. He seems to get a sick amount of pleasure out of it, the bastard. But the devil is in the details, as they say. A short time after we got here, Davis and I met another group of digidestined on a quest. It didn't take long for us to find something was very wrong in the Digital world.

It was being corrupted, piece by piece, digimon and land. The Desert is now full of black sand, and strange blood red worms infect the digimon, taking control of them and making them obscenely strong, as well as aggressive. The mountain trees are now dead, and many aggressive virus digimon infect them, feeding on the passing digimon. The lake where Genni is has turned red, and any digimon that drinks from it is infected by the red worms. Virus digimon have begun to increase in number as Data and Vaccine digimon were corrupted. When we met Genni, he was twitchy…and strangely fearful. He kept telling us something wasn't right, but something prevented him from telling us what we could do to fix it. He pointed us to an old temple in the mountains, through infected trees and vicious digimon, stressing to us not to fight them, or fall prey to the digimon; only run. We soon found out why…" Tai paused as a memory assailed his mind. He remembered quite well…

_-Flashback. Don't you just hate flashbacks?_

_ Tai stopped to catch his breath, the other Digidestined doing the same. They couldn't seem to go ten minutes without being swarmed. The red worms were everywhere, and they seemed to immediately go after the digimon in the group._

_ "Ok, let me be the first to point out that this is utterly ridiculous. Ten minutes is all I ask. TEN! Let's not take another step for ten minutes. Why are the red worms so fixated on our digimon, anyway? And this non-existent temple we're after. Let's talk about that. WHY do the digimon have temples, anyway? How do we know the old man isn't just senile?" Riku, the resident jackass of the new Digidestined's group, was not happy. Not only were the new kids taking over the group, but they were pretty much following the whims of a senile old man that none of them knew. Why where they in this creepy dead forest, anyway?_

_ "Quiet, Riku. Genni has never led us wrong before, and we don't have much time if what he says is true. Obviously, something in the temple is supposed to help us." Tai said, straightening up and preparing to move on. _

_ A yelp was heard behind them. Riku's digimon, a DemiDevamon, had spotted one of the small red worms and thrown a dart at it, which killed it. "See? Pushevers-" Demidevamon let out a startled shout as a worm dropped from a tree onto his back…and burrowed into his body. Riku's digivice let out a high pitched shriek, turning red and flashing as DemiDevamon began to scream. A dark red aura surrounded him as he began to twitch and spasm as Riku ran over to help him, dropping his digivice. "DemiDevamon!" Riku cradled Demidevamon in his arms. "You're gonna be ok, buddy, I promise!" His digivice's whine grew in pitch as it darkened. _

_ "Riku! We have to go! Grab him and lets get out of here!" More worms began to show up, intent upon the digimon they had not yet infected. Riku didn't need to be told twice. Scooping up his digivice, they ran. _

_ Up ahead, the Dead Forest seemed to end. Live trees flourished, as four Statues of the Digimon Gods projected a barrier around a pristine building which could only be called a Temple. Upon crossing it, they turned back, intent on seeing if they were safe. As Riku passed with Demidevamon, the red aura seemed to be…pushed off. The red aura would not cross the border, and a red worm fell from the poor digimon and was vaporized on contact with the shield. Riku shook his digimon awake. "Demi, wake up! You have to wake up!" _

_ Demidevamon stirred. "Red worms…are bad for health…don't eat them…" He mumbled in his sleep. "Tired…tummy hurts…wanna sleep, Riku-Riku…" Riku let out a weak laugh at this, relieved. _

_ "I think I'll stay here and watch over Demi, okay?" Riku stated. "It's my fault that happened…I wasn't taking it seriously." Tai nodded._

_ "I'm going to explore the temple. Genni said we needed what was inside." _

_ "I'm going too!" Lisa said, running after Tai. _

_ The temple had been huge, with pictures of epic battles and historic moments adorning the walls like carved tapestries. Most seemed pretty normal, detailing the rise of the "Five Divine Digimon of the Four Winds". When the Digimon knew naught but war, these five powerful digimon had swooped in, bring devastation to battlefields of digimon, striking fear in those who relished in the meaningless death and pain of others. They grew in power as the wars ground to a halt in fear of total destruction. The War of the Three Races drew to a close as the Divine Five intervened on the behalf of the oppressed and weak. The Digital World had known peace for a while, until one Virus digimon rose to power. _

"_**His name was Yamimon. Wielding the Power of the Master Digivice of the Virus Digimon, he set upon the rest of the Digital world, consuming and remaking it in his lust for power, he grew. His power was great, and with His master Digivice, he tapped the power of the Void Evolution, forcing his slaves into evil and murderous forms who slew and devoured other digimon without thought or remorse, only to be devoured in turn by him. In doing so, he grew great in might, until the Divine Five took notice. However, they underestimated his power. It was that day that one of the Divine five was slain by Yamimon and devoured. Fanglongmon would fly no more, adding his power to Yamimon's. **_

_**In their outrage, the remaining four laid waste to Yamimon's lands and armies. But still, Yamimon remained. By devouring Fanglongmon, he had become like them, equal in power and immortal. With the destruction of his armies, Yamimon could no longer rule, and so the Divine Four slumbered, confident in the safety of the Digital World. But Yamimon was cunning, and through trickery and deceit he began the War of the Three Races anew. Virus warred against Data, which warred against Vaccine. In the confusion Yamimon planned. Born of a nameless Angewomon, His first born daughter was born. Powerful was she, and many fled before her. But Once again, He was thwarted by the Divine Four. Weary of the endless wars, They shaped Two Kings. To each was given a Master Digivice; proof of their right to rule their own race. Together, the two Kings brought order to their kind and together, they drove back Yamimon and his evil with the help of the powers given by the Divine Four.**_

_**To the Data king was given an alliance to the ancient Dragons of the digital age, kin of the Divine Four. With Great strength and resolve, they crushed Evil in the name of Justice. Through their might, Digimon would be granted power known previously only to the Divine Four. But for all their strength alone, they could not triumph without Aid.**_

_**To the Vaccine, Arcane magicks and sorcery were given. By calling upon the powers of the Digital world, they could alter the world around them to their benefit. However, without the strength of a Friend, their sorcery could not hold.**_

_**Only by working together did they drive back the Evil that was Yamimon. However, like the Divine Four, they did not understand the depth of Yamimon's cunning. Two more Daughters did Yamimon create, born from a powerful LadyDevamon. However, His firstborn retained her status as the most powerful, determined to earn the approval of her father, yet never knowing her mother. She was the First Dark Princess. Yamimon deceived the Two Kings, sending his daughters bearing tidings of peace. The Two Kings, weary of war, accepted these lies as truth, and allowed their sons to mingle. **_

_**Yamimon and his Daughters bode their time, planning to end the two royal families. Twelve years passed until the Two Kings looked upon Yamimon and saw an ally rather than a foe, and that was their undoing. Yamimon Struck Down the two kings, giving his daughters the commands to do the same with the two Sons. His plan had been perfect in his thoughts, but Fate conspired against him. His Firstborn Daughter had spent too long amongst the Royal family, and grew to Love the Data Prince. Thus, Yamimon's plan was undone. In knowing Love, his Firstborn opened her eyes, and saw that she had planned to spill the blood of those dear to her. She aided the two Sons in two rituals, sealing their memories in two pendants, and binding them to their world. Even as Yamimon stole the powers of their fathers, sealing them away, the Two Sons were saved in death, destined to be reborn, and once again save the Digital World and the Other world from Yamimon. **_

_**After hiding the two pendents, the Dark Princess drew her weapon and turned it on herself in a fatal injury, and sealed her memories deep within, telling her father that she had succeeded in slaying the Two Sons, only to sustain fatal wounds, for they had been powerful warriors. Yamimon accepted these lies as truth, for he too had sustained heavy wounds in the battle with the Two Kings, yet would not die from them. And So the First Dark Princess died, fated to be reborn again by the design of Yamimon, in an attempt to lead them astray." **_

_Tai and Lisa had marveled at the details and history of the digital world, surprised to find someone had written such a detailed account of it. One last thing was written, not in pictures, but actually written. At the time, he had not known what it was, or who it spoke of. _

"_**When darkness stops her attempts to kill the one of destiny, the world will know a fleeting peace. After three years, three kingdoms will arise. One of Dark intent, a virus to the Digital World headed by the ultimate Evil. One by Friendship after embracing Darkness and gaining a long sealed power. The final kingdom shall be revived by its true ruler, the sole survivor of the long dead Ryuzaki royal family. At this time the peace will be shattered by war between the kingdoms. During these troubled times, Darkness and Power will be revealed. Love and Darkness will make a choice that will doom both worlds or mark herself, Courage, and Power as the most powerful two Children of Destiny of both worlds."**_

_End Flashback_

Tai sighed, looking at the other Digidestined. "After much careful consideration, I've reached the fairly obvious conclusion: Yamimon has finally fully recovered, and is once again attempting to take over. He's corrupted the Genni Program, and has been slowly expanding his territory. Once he's finished here, I've no doubt he'll try the Real World, or "Other World", as history called it."

"So wait…let me see if I've got this straight: some big bad is trying to take over the digital world AGAIN, you are some long dead Prince who's come back to life to try and stop him? Sorry, Tai, but I think it's my right to call bullshit." TK deadpanned.

"Think of What I've just told you, TK…Dark intent is Yamimon. He's infecting the Digital World piece by piece. Friendship had embraced Darkness and gained a long sealed power. That's Matt. Ryuzaki, which is me. Matt is the Vaccine, I'm Data, and Yamimon is Virus."

"I'm sorry, Tai, but I still call bullshit. You best show us that temple or something, cause I think you're a little nuts from being here too long."

"Can't, the temple was destroyed shortly after we left, and maybe you don't remember me catching two swords with my bare hands?" TK blush slightly. He had forgotten it, not that he'd admit it. "As for the rest…you'll see soon enough."

_A/N_

Tired. Want sleeps. Red worms not tasty. I think I should redo all previous chapters, though…


End file.
